1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in litter boxes for pets, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a self-deodorizing litter box for cats.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Household pets are very popular today, and many pets, particularly cats, are kept substantially entirely within the house, apartment, or the like. Cats may be readily trained to use litter boxes and the like when they are not permitted outside, or otherwise. These litter boxes normally comprise an open box having a quantity of material similar to sand and commonly known as litter housed therein. The cat normally uses the litter for discharge of body wastes, such as urine and feces. After a period of time, the litter contained in the open box becomes extremely dirty, and the odor is usually offensive. Consequently the litter must be cleaned, discarded, or the like, which is an unpleasant task.